complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Exal Yoholn Eye
The Exal Yoholn Eye is a ghost type Complien. It was formed just before the evil wizard Exal Yoholn was finally killed by his mortal enemy - the mighty hero Ujeentir Blaansh. He was engaged in an almighty battle against Blaansh and his forces, high on top of the hills of the formidable Mount Yomar. Appearance Three eyes connected by a dark flesh... Info During the battle of Mount Yomar, Exal Yoholn was backed up by his two best henchman: the short, shrivelled Necromancer Blixxum Clanepeel, as well as the most skilled potion brewer in the entire universe, Dwelimms S. Lecker. Both were possessed by Yoholn's evil spells, and were forced to do his bidding no matter what. The tide of the battle on Mount Yomar suddenly turned, as Ujeentir Blaansh called upon the ancient power of the Varshow Dompas. Exal, familiar with the extreme strength of the magic of the Varshow Dompas tribe, realised he was finally beaten, and was moments away from being killed. It was at this time that he called upon his two henchman, Clanepeel and Lecker, to join hands with him, and all three began chanting a mystical verse: Skolitoli Hetney Foorhade, Skolitoli Hetney Foorhade, Skolitoli Hetney Foorhuide... This powerful magic then caused the souls of the three evil men to bind. This process required insane amounts of concentration, effort, strength of will, and takes a mighty physical toll on all those involved... Because Exal Yoholn was so close to death, this Skolitoli spell took a lot more than usual... the three men's bodies slowly shrivelled away from the sheer raw power of the magic, until each was little more than a single eyeball and covered by a small mass of flesh that contained their brains. Yoholn then cast another ancient spell, this time chanting Yuslike Cakedy Teater, Yuslike Cakedy Teater, Yuslike Cakedy Teater... This spell morphed the three beings into one, so they could share flesh, intelligence, magical power... Each supports each other, as on their own they were no longer strong enough to survive. Thus was formed the Exal Yoholn Eye. The main eye at the top has a blue pupil, and is the eye of Exal Yoholn, also known as the Eye of Wisdom. This eye is stronger and has more influence than both of the other two eyes put together! In fact, if one of the other two eyes had to die, the Exar Yoholn eye would survive, as the other eye would take over the duty of the dead eye. The eye on the left is yellow, and is the eye of Blixxum Clanepeel. This eye is also known as the Eye of Courage. This is because in his past life Blixxum had been a very limp, soft person. It takes a lot of courage to be a Necromancer who is very short, as it is nearly impossible to penetrate deep enough into their souls to be effective. This eye does most of the thinking and planning and likes to stand up to hard challenges with a stiff upper lip and a heart of wood and bone. The third and final eye is the eye of Dwelimms S. Lecker, who is widely regarded as being the most talented potion brewer that ever lived. This eye is also known as the Eye of Generosity. In his past life, Lecker was often giving out potions to improve peoples' lives, often at no cost to them and at great cost to him - some tougher potions require a piece of the brewer's soul! Unfortunately Lecker's selflessness led to his downfall: after giving away more than 75% of his soul, he was weak and susceptible to being controlled. When Exal next visited Lecker to obtain some more potions, he sensed that Lecker was at breaking point, and decided he would capture himself a powerful ally, so he began chanting: Nillaght tweer, Driefeer Ugh, Dri-ean Drie-twear, Nilaght tweer, Driefeer Ugh, Dri-ean Drie-twear, Nilaght tweer, Driefeer Ugh, Dri-ean Drie-twear... And so Lecker was finally unbound from his soul, and became crazed and angry, and tried to eat any objects made out of clay or pewter. Exal cast a few control and protection spells over his new slave, to keep him more in line. He proved to be extremely valuable to Exal. Nowadays, this monstrosity wanders around the Earth, searching for dying Compliens, as the Eyes wish to feed off it's life energy before it fades away. Once they have absorbed enough energy, they will be able to evolve and be reborn into the fearsome Exal Yofumilliniye. This event could spell the end of the universe!! Trivia * This is a powerful Complien. * It is strong and can win many fights. * It has three eyes and it soars through the skies. * It can shoot lasers and bombs. Gallery Category:Compliens